


セナ！おれ、女の子になっちゃった。

by Sen_Bei



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Transgender, Transgender Tsukinaga Leo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_Bei/pseuds/Sen_Bei
Summary: ⚠️レオ后天性转*kn全员出场





	1. Chapter 1

LINE的着信音响起，临睡前听着新曲demo的濑名泉不情不愿地拿起手机，屏幕上自家队长没头脑地蹦出一句：

『濑名！我变成女孩子了！』

「啊？」濑名很难控制语气中的不耐烦，回了一句，『说什么傻话呢？』

『真的！』

国王大人电波也不是一天两天了，濑名正打算数落的时候，雷欧传信过来了一张图片，惊得濑名「噌」地从床上弹起来。

——图片里怎么看怎么是个女孩子的自拍，只露着小巧的下巴，几缕橙粉色的碎发蜿蜒在脖颈处，穿着梦之咲的运动T恤，胸前软软的突起被手臂挤压着，白白的带着肉感的两腿微微分开，鸭子坐在月永雷欧的床上。

『喂！这是谁的照片！』

『这是你家吧？！』

『身为偶像稍微注意一点啊！』

『难道是琉可酱吗！！』

『别开玩笑了！』

濑名手指飞快地移动，唰啦啦地回复过去了好几条，把那张照片顶到了屏幕上方。

『真的是我啊www』月永雷欧回复道。

『开玩笑给我适可而止一点！』

濑名把手机扔到一边，扯着被子蒙住脑袋，不管再度亮起来的屏幕。

他也说不清，心里奇怪燥动的来源。

另一边的雷欧盯着持续显示着「未读」的消息，叹了口气。

他……她戳了戳自己胸前多出来的两坨软肉，两腿交叠，光滑的皮肤彼此摩擦，和平时的触感总有点微妙的差异。

「……我真的变成女孩子了啊」

翌日。

濑名果然没在学校见到雷欧，他滑动着手机看着一连串的『濑名大笨蛋』，低声念叨了一句，「小学生啊……」

翻到那张照片的时候，濑名的手指微微颤抖，只滑下一点，看看瞥见白嫩的大腿就又匆匆地刷过去，最后索性关了手机。

连老师的轻咳都没听到。

「濑名前辈！大事不好了！请您立刻来Studio」下课铃刚响，本来不应该出现在三年级教室的朱樱司立刻在门口，面色潮红，看来是着急跑过来的。

「司君？」濑名泉应了一句，拦住了听到「大事不好」就热血沸腾的守泽千秋，慢吞吞地走到门口，「怎么了？」

「鸣上前辈说一直联络不到您所以我直接来找了，请立刻跟我到Studio来」司话音还没落，就拽着濑名的袖子跑起来。

「喂喂喂，你还有课吧？」

「Lesson什么的不重要！」

「而且不要在走廊里跑步啊，敬人那家伙会啰嗦、的、喂！」泉小跑着跟上司的步子。

「万分抱歉，但真的是十分紧急的事态！Leader他…」

听到Leader泉微微眯起了眼睛——他怎么了？

「Leader他变成女孩子了！」

「啊？为什么连你也……」

泉仔细回想了一下，现在是深秋，并不是什么愚人节。月永雷欧姑且不论，朱樱司实在是不像会开这种玩笑的人。

「除了您Knights的大家都已经到了，凛月前辈说果然还是需要您在才行……」

泉总觉得自己想不出个所以然。

朱樱直接推开了Studio的门，「大家，我……哈、把濑名前辈带来了」

「哎呀，泉酱总算到了呢」鸣上岚停下手里帮别人整理裙子的动作，抬头对濑名说道。

濑名很难形容他看到的场景，也很难说清自己的心情。

——和往常相似，但绝对不一样。

「哇哈哈！濑名你来了！我没骗你吧～本大人变成女孩子了！」长着和月永雷欧一模一样脸的女孩子坐在化妆台上晃着腿，用和月永雷欧一模一样的表情和语气说道。

果然应该从最重要的事开始说起：

「……喂」濑名泉的声音低沉得要命，「睡间、把脸从、从那里拿开！」

「诶～？为什么？」凛月又往雷欧怀里蹭了蹭，每一下都让隆起的胸部微微颤抖，「这里……好好睡」

「凛月前辈……」朱樱说，「我、我也认为这样对女性不是很尊重……」

「没事没事！朱樱！濑名，你也来摸摸吧～很软的哦☆」雷欧低下头挤了挤自己的胸，「我已经玩了一晚上了！」

「你、你、你…」濑名脸上烧得厉害，为什么这个人会这么没常识？

不对，在这之前，为什么这个人会变成女孩子？

「哎呀，国王大人本来就小小的，变成女孩子也没什么违和感呢」鸣上岚帮雷欧挽了挽头发，本来随意扎起来的头发现在服顺地散开，弯出恰到好处的弧度。

「因为本大爷是天才～所以无论是男孩子还是女孩子都没问题！哈哈」

月永雷欧动作本来就夸张，挥舞手臂的时候牵起衣衫下摆，属于女孩子的纤腰若隐若现。

「啊啦，明明自己连内衣都不会穿？还让人家帮忙呢，国王大人真是不让人省心」

「啊？你帮他穿内、衣？？？」

「是呀，虽然国王大人平时一副什么无所谓的样子，但进内衣店却格外抗拒呢～非要人家陪着才可以，泉酱我跟你说哦，别看国王大人瘦瘦小小的，其实超有料……」

「够了！」濑名泉怒吼了一句，攥着雷欧的胳膊把他从凛月怀里拽了出来，「你给我好好说清楚！」

「啊、被抢走了……」凛月打了个哈欠，「国王大人可是说第一个就通知你了哦，濑・名・前・辈」

凛月说得一字一顿，又是平时绝对不会说出口的敬语，摆明了一副看戏的样子。

「你、」

「是啊是啊，濑名完全不相信呢，我这个国王大人还真是一点威严都没有啊，哈哈哈」

濑名泉一怔。

——不相信他？

他是最后过来的，他是最后一个相信他的，他是造成最深的伤口的……

每次，每次，每次，每次都是。

濑名慢慢松开了手。

「哎呀，确实是很非现实的事情呢」注意到濑名变化的岚笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，「国王大人说是外星人抓走他了呢」

「是的，再此之前我也不相信有宇宙人的存在」司说，「但是Leader确实已经变成女孩子了，也不得不相信了」

「嗯嗯！宇宙人先生说如果24小时内不变回去就会永远这样子了～哇哈哈哈～虽然当女孩子也没什么问题，作曲也可以继续。但是就不能继续留在Knights了☆所以还是要变回去啊！」

「真的很在意Knights啊……国王大人」凛月懒洋洋地趴在桌子上，「如果变回去需要我帮忙尽情开口哦」

「嗯嗯，人家也可以哦，毕竟国王大人这么可爱呢」鸣上岚手里还拿着卷发棒，好像对哪个发型都不太满意，「不过变回去以后就不能尽情打扮国王大人了有点可惜呢」

「虽然不太清楚大家所说的变回去的方法是什么，但是如果有什么我能做到的事，请尽管吩咐」司说。

「诶～？这种事对司来说……不用勉强哦」凛月懒懒地看着司。

「不，如果能帮到Leader的话，我朱樱司一定不遗余力！」

凛月突然笑了笑，「司说要不遗余力呢，小濑～」

「所以你们在说什么啊？」濑名终于插了句话，「……那个变回去的方法，是什么？」

「……H」雷欧微微底下了头，只有一个小小的鼻尖从前发中露出来。

「哈？！」

「原来如此，那就不得不做了呢，不过Leader说的那个H是什么意思呢？」朱樱司一脸正经地问。

「就是sex啊！宇宙人说如果不在24小时内找到人sex的话就变不回、去。唔！」话音生生地被濑名捂在嘴里，「唔、唔唔！唔唔！」

「s、sex……！？」后知后觉的朱樱司向后退了一步。

「不要那么大声说这种事啊！这里隔音又没有很好！」

「还真是粗暴啊，泉酱」岚形状姣好的眉毛绞在一起，「现在的国王大人可是女孩子哦，要更慎重地对待才可以」

「……不好意思」濑名悻悻地松开手。

「哦？濑名！真不像你啊～☆我没关系哦！不管是sex还是inspiration都尽情地来吧！哈哈哈」

「啊…超～烦人……」

「诶？濑名不愿意吗？没关系哦，因为我现在是女孩子所以就算做了这种事记忆也会『咚』地飞走所以没关系！鸣和凛月也很愿意，实在不行找其他人也可以，抱歉把你卷进来啦……濑名」

月永雷欧的声音永远都那么有活力，就算现在是更温和的女声，也像是清爽的少年音，她抬头对着濑名笑着，和以往没有任何区别。

——也许性别对他来说根本不重要。

濑名这么想着，但他不想再忽视某些东西了。

「我是说你这种逞强样子超烦人啊！」濑名泉吼道。

「诶、濑名？」雷欧被吓得一愣。

「认真起来了呢，泉酱～」岚托着胳膊手指一下下地点着太阳穴，眼睛微微眯起说。

「所以，国王大人，你要选谁？」凛月问。

「我，我最喜欢大家了，所以——」

「诶——」凛月声音拖得很长，「要大家一起上？想不到国王大人这么……欲求不满？呢」

「不不不、我没有这个意思！」雷欧摆了摆手，「虽然如果大家……」

「啊啊啊……虽然什么虽然啊！选什么选啊！跟我过来！」

「哈……？」

剩下的三个人眼睁睁地看着濑名攥着雷欧的手腕领着他冲出Studio，短裙在空中划出漂亮的弧线。

「哈啊……嫉妒了？」凛月转头饶有兴趣地看着岚。

「哎呀才不是呢，人家可是喜欢靠谱的成年男性的」

「是是是，我差不多也要睡了……不过他们逃学去love hotel这件事，可不要说出去哦，朱樱酱」

「是、是！」仍然没从讶异中回过神的朱樱司回答道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️18歳未満閲覧禁止  
> ⚠️レオ后天性转

*

「哇——」看着眼前花花绿绿建筑的雷欧两眼发光，「这是哪里啊，濑名？看起来好厉害！」

「别问了跟我过来……」

濑名泉压了压帽子，拽着雷欧匆匆在无人柜台换了房间的钥匙。

刚进房间雷欧就快乐地扑向了恶趣味的粉红色大床，整个人都陷进了被子里，「哇～濑名，这个床好大啊！怎么滚都掉不下去！哇哈哈哈☆」

雷欧翻滚的时候裙子下摆被掀起，乱折中露出水色的内裤，下边的裤脚把圆润紧致的臀肉轻轻勒出弧度。

雷欧好像完全不在意，两腿轻轻分开，从长袜到内裤之间露出白白的大腿。

「你……连内裤都换了啊……」濑名泉手背抵在鼻子下，轻轻撇开了脸。

「嗯！因为没有唧唧了穿之前的会很奇怪，而且这个和内衣是一套的哦！」雷欧蹭地坐起来，撩起衬衫下摆，露出包裹在水色内衣里的酥胸，「怎么样～很可爱吧☆」

「喂、你……稍微，注意一点」

「濑名你在说什么啊！反正都要做的吧！」

雷欧说着蹭到床边，还穿着长袜的两脚勾住濑名的膝窝，让他摔在了自己身上。

「啊——」

「超过24小时我就变不回去了！快来吧～」

濑名泉撑在雷欧身上，两个人四目相对，他眼睁睁地看着雷欧从一脸无所谓的笑，慢慢变得整张脸通红。

「濑名！快点啊！难道还要我主动吗！好吧、真拿你没办法！」

雷欧像是掩饰心虚一样挥舞着手臂去解自己上衣的扣子，但无论怎样都难成功，「啊，好奇怪……」

濑名泉握住雷欧颤抖的手，轻巧地解开那颗胸口的扣子，然后再一颗一颗的、慢慢地把整只雷欧剥出来。

「唔、」

濑名泉的手凉凉的，覆在胸口让雷欧一激灵。

「真的好软啊」

「唔、那当然！我都说了吧～☆摸起来很舒服……的……啊、」

濑名的手从内衣下缘伸进去，把好好扣着的文胸向上推得凌乱，食指和中指夹着挺立的乳尖揉弄。

「……女孩子摸起来是这种感觉啊」

「唔、濑名、好奇怪……好奇怪……唔、」

「嗯？怎么了？」

雷欧两条腿交叠在一起，夹着裙摆磨蹭着。

「唔、」

「诶～？不是说已经揉了一晚上了吗？睡间刚才也在趴在这儿，怎么反应还是这么可爱啊？」

濑名泉加重了手下的动作，把两坨软肉捏在一起揉捏，挤出深深的乳沟再放开，看它们蹦跳弹动。

「唔、濑名大笨蛋！」

雷欧抓着一个枕头狠狠向濑名甩过去，却被泉接在手里，「不做的话，是国王大人比较困扰吧？」濑名皱着眉头说。

「不、不要做这种多余的事，快点插进来！」雷欧对着濑名吼道，说话的时候小虎牙若隐若现的。

「……看起来很厉害嘛」

濑名手伸到雷欧裙底，隔着柔软的布料摸上中间凹陷的缝隙，沿着会阴前后滑动。

「唔、唔唔……」雷欧两腿微微分开，双腿颤动，大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉时不时触碰着濑名的额手。

「啊、已经有点湿了」水色的内裤洇出一小片深色的湿痕，濑名往里面戳了戳，布料立刻就被吸进去了，「我脱掉了哦」

雷欧回答不出什么，只能一个劲儿地点头。

濑名花了不少时间研究女孩子裙子的结构，才把它从雷欧腰上褪下来，雷欧的小腹随着动作起伏，原本还能看出轮廓的腹肌变成女孩子以后彻底消失，小腹扁平柔软，摸上去光溜溜的。

雷欧配合地抬起脚，让濑名把裙子和袜子一一脱掉，最后只剩了一件已经被浸湿了一小块的内裤。

「濑名……」雷欧的声音软软的，「脱掉吧……好难受」

濑名一愣，拽着内裤边缘帮她脱了下来。

藏在缝隙里的花唇亮晶晶的，小肉豆已经变硬，从里面探出头。

「唔、」雷欧想要并起腿，却被濑名按着腿根拦住了。

「女孩子的下身是长成这样的啊……」濑名喃喃地说。

雷欧毛发稀疏，颜色又浅，干净得像个孩子。

濑名轻轻用手指按了按勃起的小肉豆，雷欧立刻深吸一口气，连带着小穴也吐出一滴清液。濑名的手指向下滑动，在穴口处想碰又收回了手。

「不要…不要看了！直接进来！」雷欧急得两腿乱蹬。

「可是不做前戏的话会疼的吧？」

「不用！不需要！没有也可以！」月永雷欧的声音明亮清晰，却总觉得虚张声势，「……快点进来然后快点结束啊」

「……之后不要后悔啊」

濑名从裤子里解放出来硬邦邦的阴茎，抵在青涩地吐出清液的花穴边。

「噫——」雷欧伸手抓着枕头，只是触碰就让他一阵颤抖。

「进去了哦」

濑名泉两指分开雷欧不太饱满的花唇，里面藏着的小穴那么小，让他怀疑是不是真的能含进比它分量多了那么多的东西。

「唔、嗯……」

濑名泉用顶端对住小口，一点一点插了进去。

「唔、啊……唔——」雷欧攥紧床单，指关节泛白。

过于疼痛让雷欧两腿不自觉的颤抖着，身体内部被强行分开，整个下半身都只能感受到撕裂的钝痛。

「哈、啊……哈、」雷欧侧着头咬紧枕头，没躲也没逃。

「还好吗？」

「没、没关系……濑名……」

濑名泉被挤得也不好受，看着雷欧发白的面庞心里一紧，也无暇感受，「我、我先退出来了」

「不要！就、就这样……继续、没关系！」

「雷欧……」

濑名向后退出了一点，被稀释的水红色血液从小穴里流出，沿着会阴流下，甚至他的阴茎上也有鲜血随着脉络滴下来。

「快、继续……一点也不疼、」雷欧缓过神，对着濑名笑笑。

「啊——你够了」濑名闭上眼睛欺身下来，轻轻吻住了雷欧的唇。

「诶、濑名……」

「好了，给我闭上眼睛」

四篇唇瓣向贴，就像他们的下身一样链接紧密。濑名把舌头伸到雷欧口中搅弄，舌尖轻轻舔了舔雷欧精致的虎牙。

——好甜。

濑名觉得有点心醉。

一开始还躲避的小舌也卷上了濑名的，雷欧本来揪着床单的手也绕在濑名身上，在剧烈的吻中偷着呼吸。

平时没有太强的感觉，现在把这个人揽在怀里，濑名才觉得她真的很小巧，只要力气再大一点就会坏掉。

濑名匀出一只手覆上雷欧胸口的凸起，毫无规律地揉捏，像是想把她挤碎在手里。

「唔、嗯……嗯、」

敏感点被攻击的雷欧花穴里涌出一股淫液，浇得濑名十分舒爽。有了润滑濑名便开始了抽插，一开始还只是浅浅地前后挪移，后来就能整根没入，碾着花心抽插。

「唔、濑名、濑名……」雷欧被插得一阵颤抖，小穴像是有自己的意识一样绞紧里深埋在里面的肉棒。

「国王大人，你……高潮了？」

雷欧脸埋在枕头里，拼命摇着头，「……好奇怪，感觉好奇怪，不要、感觉思维都不是自己的了……濑名、濑名……」

雷欧词不成句，只能胡乱地叫着濑名泉的名字。

濑名抱紧雷欧，抽插得更快。

「不要了、不要了……再这么下去要变成傻瓜了……唔、濑名」

「给我生个孩子吧」濑名泉在雷欧耳边说。

「诶？濑名？」

「不要变回去了……给我生个孩子，我们结婚，好不好？」

雷欧紧紧抱着濑名，「我、我……我生不了宝宝……」

「……现在还能考虑清楚这种事啊」濑名重重向里面顶了一下，顶端感受到一阵紧缩，像是撞开了什么。

「唔啊、！」雷欧瞳孔微颤，一瞬间呼吸都忘了，「肚子、肚子要、里面……唔、」

雷欧脚趾蜷缩，向后挪蹭，想要躲开这过于激烈的快感，却被濑名按着腰胯固定在自己的阴茎上。

「要好好负起责任啊，国王大人」

「唔、不行了、小穴、小穴好麻、要烧起来了……」

濑名低着头看雷欧的花穴吞吐自己阴茎的场景，本来那么紧紧阖着的小穴被迫打开，成了自己阴茎的形状，可爱的绯红色阴唇充血，沾满她自己排出的淫水。

甬道紧致，温软湿润，处子之血早就被淫水冲淡，只剩下淫靡的享受。连续冲撞也没关系，插到最深的地方也没关系，不管是怎样的情绪都会完全包容，然后用最紧致的状态迎接下一次撞击。

濑名捏住那颗精致的小肉豆，反复研磨着。

「不要、哪里、不要碰！又要、又要高潮了！唔、啊」

又一股淫水喷出，如果不是濑名的阴茎堵在里面，甚至会让人怀疑她是不是失禁了。

「学得很快嘛，国王大人」

「因为、因为……因为、是濑名……」雷欧搬抬起朦胧的眼睛，生理性的泪水就快要滑出眼眶。

「喂」濑名低低地叫了一声，精致的脸隐藏在头发的阴影里。

「嗯？」

「中出，没问题吧？」

「唔、嗯，射、在里面……嗯、」

濑名加快了抽插的速度，最后一下捣进最深的地方，揽着雷欧的后脑，身躯紧贴着，射了出来。

他想，他是真的，想要插到这个人的子宫里，让他只能看着他一个人，让他生下他们的孩子，淫荡的小穴只能含着他一个人的东西。

「……被填满了」

雷欧失去意识前喃喃地说。

-Fin.-


End file.
